


Wait For Me

by Lostinfantasies38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Separations, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfantasies38/pseuds/Lostinfantasies38
Summary: I love your writing and am enjoying your 14 days of DA prompts! I was pleasantly surprised to see you dip into Cullistair. I love Cullistair, so i have a prompt, if you'd like to take it: "wait for me". ~portia (not my real name), your secret palentineThank you, palentine, for this prompt!  Here is "Wait For Me." 💛
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Wait For Me

“Wait for me!” 

Cullen slowed his pace as the other recruits rolled their eyes and continued with their morning run. Alistair caught up with a lopsided grin and Cullen snorted, in spite of himself. Alistair was the monastery troublemaker - always late, never serious, and constantly in trouble. But he was charming, wickedly funny, smarter than people gave him credit for, and his only friend. 

“I snagged you an extra biscuit! They’re stashed in our room.” Cullen smirked as they fell into an easy rhythm and warmed up for the day’s training.

* * *

“Alistair, wait for me!” 

The taller boy spun on his heels with a smile and waved the blonde to hurry. Cullen laughed, the sound bouncing through the stone hallway, flooding his chest with warmth that threatened to set fire to the hall runner when he finally reached him. Alistair’s fingers itched to brush back the boy’s unruly curls, a feature he knew his friend hated, but he secretly adored.

It was a long afternoon of vigils. How was he ever supposed to memorize anything when he couldn’t shake Cullen’s laughing face from his mind?

* * *

“Wait for me,” Cullen whispered as he passed. 

Alistair’s hands shook slightly as he lowered his towel in the steam-filled bathing room, slipping into the less crowded pool, the one without Cullen. He continued to lounge in a corner, ignoring everyone, which was not unusual for him so none questioned when he was the last one in the water. Cullen was on the other side of the barrier, joking with the stragglers, and Alistair bit his cheek to keep from screaming at them to get lost. 

The door slammed and Alistair heard Cullen rise and walk around the partition. Maker, he was beautiful. Alistair met him at the end of the pool, descending on his lips hungrily, praying to anyone who cared that wherever he was stationed in life, he was stationed with him.

* * *

_Wait for me._

Cullen’s eyes watered as he read the letter for the hundredth time. Alistair was gone. Conscripted into the Grey Wardens and they would never see each other again. Their hopes of being stationed together would never come to pass now. He hoped that Alistair was happy, because Maker knows he deserved it. He only wished that he could be a part of it.

Wiping his tears, Cullen folded the letter, secreting it inside one of his sister’s and prayed that somehow, someway, he would see Alistair again. 

* * *

“Cullen! Wait for me! I’ll come back and get you out, I swear on the Maker, Cullen!”

Alistair’s heart was trapped in a purple cage of despair, surrounded by death, and tortured by demons. Internally he railed against the Maker for allowing this travesty. Jerking his head angrily towards the stairs, Alistair and his fellows stormed the doors of the Harrowing Chamber, and made every sorry son-of-a-bitch pay. While the Warden talked to the First Enchanter, Alistair flew out the door, falling on his knees beside the man he loved. Of all the times Alistair prayed to be reunited with him, he’d never imagined it would be like this.

Cullen’s parched lips moved and Alistair leaned down to catch his words. “I waited for you, Alistair.” Weeping, Alistair pulled him as close as their armor would allow as guilt crashed into his battered soul.

* * *

Wait for me.

It had always been their mantra. It tethered them as boys, bonded them as men, sealed them as lovers. He would always wait for Alistair - no matter how much time passed. Even if promises given during the Blight could not be kept. After Cullen’s ordeal, the Order sent him to Kirkwall in the Free Marches. Alistair became a hero. He didn’t kill the Archdemon, but he stood on the tower with the Warden and his touching eulogy after her death was distributed throughout Ferelden. Cullen had a copy so worn and faded it was illegible, but it didn’t matter. He had it memorized and every night he repeated the words to hear his lover’s voice again. 

But even Alistair’s ghost couldn’t keep away his demons. Maker, he missed him. Lyrium was the only thing that drowned his pain.

* * *

“I think I’m about done waiting, aren’t you?”

Cullen dropped his stack of papers with a strangled gasp, head jerking up to drink in Alistair. Resplendent in Warden blue, hazel eyes flashing mischievously, and here, at last. After a decade lost. 

Alistair could barely breathe. Cullen had grown taller, broader, more refined, but his golden gaze was the same. Red and fur were a damn fine look for him; however, he would like it more on the floor.

They moved in unison, their breastplates crashing together, but neither cared. They didn’t have to hide anymore. They didn’t have to wait. And while they weren’t the same, they were the same together, and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
